Labyrinth FF7 Style
by Sephirotha
Summary: Tifa accidentally wishes away her little half-sister, Anne, to the Moogle-Goblin King who will keep Anne if Tifa does not complete his Labyrinth within thirteen hours.
1. Chapter 1

A black raven flew into the park and perched itself upon a bench. It watched curiously as a young girl of fifteen with long black hair, clothed in a white dress and a makeshift white tiara ran across the bridge of the river and paused on the grass. As if speaking to another person, she recited her lines.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin-Moogle City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…"

Thunder clapped over her, bringing her attention to the sky momentarily. She then cast her eyes down to the ground and tried to pick-up from her interruption.

"For my will is as strong as yours…my kingdom is great…damn."

She pulled a small red book out of her sleeve and her wine-coloured eyes scanned the pages for her lines.

"I can never remember that line," she murmured "…You have no power over me."

The thunder grew louder and a large red dog who watched her performance began barking.

"Oh, Nanaki," Tifa sighed as she looked at him but her attention was drawn away to the clock tower as it struck "Oh no, Nanaki! I can't believe it, it's seven o'clock! Come on!"

Nanaki barked once and began following her as they ran off back home, the raven watching them curiously. It began to pour down on them as they ran through the streets to get back home as quickly as possible.

"Oh, it's not fair!" Tifa wailed as they crossed the final road to their house.

They stopped as Tifa's step-mother stood outside the door, waiting for them impatiently.

"Oh really…" she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tifa began.

"Well don't just stand there in the rain, come on," Lucrecia snapped indicating for her to come inside.

"Oh alright," Tifa sighed "Come on, Nanaki."

"Not the dog!" Lucrecia snapped pointing to him sternly.

"But it's pouring!" Tifa protested.

"Go on, into the garage!" Lucrecia shooed Nanaki off.

"Oh…" Tifa moaned before looking down at Nanaki "Go on Nanaki, into the garage."

Nanaki whined as he shook himself out briefly and trotted into the garage. Tifa moaned and stormed into the house.

"Tifa," Lucrecia said as she closed the door "You're an hour late."

"I said I was sorry!" Tifa whined.

"Please let me finish!" Lucrecia cut her off abruptly "Your father and I go out very rarely and…"

"You go out every single weekend!" Tifa argued.

"And I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans!" Lucrecia finished, very annoyed about being interrupted.

"Well how do you know?" Tifa asked as she began to go upstairs "You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask me anymore!"

"Well I assume you'd tell me if you had a date," Lucrecia reasoned when a baby starting crying in the background "I'd like it if you had a date, you should have dates at your age!"

"Ah, Tifa you're home," Vincent said as he came in, carrying a young baby girl in his arms "We were worried about you…"

Tifa stormed upstairs and threw her makeshift tiara down.

"I can't do anything right, can I?!" she shouted and stormed into her room.

Lucrecia sighed and shook her head.

"She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say," she said distressfully.

"I'll talk to her," Vincent assured her and went upstairs after Tifa.

Meanwhile, in her room full of toys, books and posters about her mother in her career as an actress, Tifa recited her lines in front of her mirror while putting lipstick on herself.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin-Moogle City, to take back the child that you have stolen…"

A knock was heard at her door.

"Tifa?" Vincent called "Can I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Tifa snapped at him "You better hurry, you're going to be late!"

"Listen, we've fed Anne and we've put her to bed," Vincent said "We do have to leave now but we'll be back at around about midnight."

Tifa waited for a few moments before turning back to her mirror.

"You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" she asked sarcastically and wiping the lipstick off her lips then jumped on her bed "Practically broke the door down!"

She looked at her toy shelve and sat up straight when she saw one of her bears was missing.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed "Someone has been in my room again! I hate that! I hate it!"

She slammed the door open and heard Anne crying. She went into her parents' room where her baby half-sister was and saw a yellow bear with bright blue eyes and a black ribbon lying in the middle of the floor.

"I hate you!" she directed her words spitefully at the crying baby "I hate you!"

She picked up Cloud and hugged him tightly.

"Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" she shouted.

Thunder sounded and lighting appeared outside as she said those words. Tifa glared at Anne as she began crying louder.

"What do you want, do you want a story?" she asked and sat herself down on the double bed "Huh? OK."

She stared at Anne nastily.

"Once upon a time," she began "There was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother who always made her stay home with the baby."

Anne seemed to cry louder at the cruelness in her words.

"And the baby was a spoilt child and she wanted everything for herself and the young girl was practically her slave."

The thunder grew louder as the lightning became brighter.

"But what no-one knew," Tifa got up and went to the mirror "was that the King of the Goblin-Moogles fell in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers."

Anne's crying increased in volume at the sound of this King.

"So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she called to the Goblin-Moogles for help."

_Listen…_

She began sneering at the mirror.

"'Say your right words' the Goblin-Moogles said 'and we'll take the baby to the Goblin-Moogle City. And you will be free.'"

Anne's wailing grew louder and louder as she became more and more distressed.

"But the girl knew that the King of the Goblin-Moogles would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever…"

She turned to Anne eerily.

"…and turn it into a Goblin-Moogle. And so the girl suffered in silence until one night she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it."

Tifa gripped the side of the cot and knelt down to look at Anne directly. The lighting flashed again and Anne curled away from Tifa, afraid of her elder half-sister. Tifa sighed.

"Alright, alright!" she sighed and picked Anne up "Knock it off. Come on."

As she bounced Anne up and down gently, Anne cried louder.

"Stop it, stop it!" Tifa moaned "I'll say the words. …No, I mustn't. I mustn't say. …I wish…I wish…"

_Listen!_

_She's going to say it!_

_Say what?_

_Ssh!_

_Shut up! _

_You shut up!_

_Listen, she's going to say the words!_

"I can bear no longer!" Tifa cried as she raised Anne above her head "Goblin-Moogle King, Goblin-Moogle King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

_That's not it!_

_What is that rubbish, it doesn't even start with 'I wish'!_

Anne cried even louder.

"Oh, Anne, stop it!" Tifa demanded as she lowered her "Oh I wish I did know what to say to make the Goblin-Moogles take you away!"

_I wish the Goblin-Moogles would come and take you away right now! That's not hard, is it?!_

Tifa looked up as if she had heard something and gently cradled Anne.

"I wish…I wish…" she murmured.

_Did she say it?_

_Shut up!_

Tifa then lay Anne back down in her cot and covered her with the blankets. She went to the doorway and stared at Anne as she continued crying.

"I wish the Goblin-Moogles would take you away," she muttered and switched the light off "Right now."

The lighting and thunder flashed and sounded once more as Anne cried. But when Tifa turned her back, the crying suddenly ceased. Slowly, Tifa turned and walked into the room carefully.

"Anne?"

Fear suddenly crept on her as she stood in the doorframe.

"Anne?" she called "Are you alright?"

An eerie silence greeted her as she tried to switch the light on. The power seemed to be out because the light didn't turn on no matter how many times Tifa flicked the switch.

"Why aren't you crying?"

Only the thunderstorm outside answered her question. Slowly, Tifa began to go to the cot. The blankets began to move an odd sound came out of them. Tifa gasped and stepped back quickly. The noise went quiet and the blankets fell motionless. Slowly, Tifa approached the cot and tore off the blankets, gasping as she found nothing but an empty cot.


	2. Chapter 2

A raven began flapping at the window, trying to get in from the storm. Tifa whirled round and watched as it clawed and scratched at the glass. Behind her, small creatures with dark green noses, matted lime fur, avocado green wings and dark green pompoms began moving about in the bedroom behind her back. As soon as Tifa turned her back, they would disappear but when she would turn back to the window where the raven was they would appear from their hiding places, cackling and murmuring 'kupo'. Every time Tifa would turn to look over her shoulder, they would disappear and every time she would turn her back, they would reappear. Suddenly, the window doors slammed open and the raven swooped over her, making her recoil and protect her face with her arms. A shadow crept up upon her and silver glitter littered the floor. Tifa slowly brought her arms down and her eyes widened. There stood a tall figure with long silver hair and cold green eyes dressed in black with a black cape that blew in the wind with the curtains.

"You're him, aren't you?" Tifa asked wearily as he smirked at her "You're the Goblin-Moogle King."

Realising what she had just done, she stood tall, refusing to show any fear.

"I want my sister back," she demanded "please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said," the Goblin-Moogle King replied as he folded his arms.

"But I didn't mean it," Tifa pleaded.

"Oh, you didn't?"

Sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Please, where is she?"

The Goblin-Moogle King sighed and tugged his gloves further onto his hands.

"You know very well where she is."

"Please bring her back, please," Tifa stepped forward to him.

"Tifa," he closed the distance between them "go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"…I can't," Tifa said shaking her head.

"I've brought you a gift," the Goblin-Moogle King said as he held up a hand and a ball appeared in his hand.

"What is it?" Tifa asked as she stared at it.

"It's a crystal," was the reply and the crystal was turned back and forth between the back of his palm and to the front "nothing more. But if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams."

Tifa's eyes followed the crystal as he began to switch palms to turn it.

"But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."

Tifa glared at him when he stopped rolling the crystal about.

"Do you want it?" the Goblin-Moogle King held it out for her.

Tifa's glare never lost its fire.

"Then forget the baby," the Goblin-Moogle King smirked.

"I can't," Tifa replied shaking her head "It isn't that I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my sister back. Please, she must be so scared…"

"Tifa," the Goblin-Moogle King interrupted her and held out the crystal.

It turned into a snake, making Tifa jump slightly. Taking the snake in both hands, his cold gaze stared into her eyes.

"Don't defy me."

He suddenly threw the snake at her, making Tifa gasp and try to get it off her. It turned into a scarf and she dropped it easily. Out of the scarf emerged a Goblin-Moogle, cackling and going off back to its king. There were laughs around the bedroom but when Tifa turned her head they disappeared back into their places.

"You're no match for me, Tifa."

"But I have to have my sister back," Tifa stubbornly pressed on.

The Goblin-Moogle King stepped aside and pointed outside.

"She's there, in my castle," he said as Tifa went to the window to look out.

There lay a large black fortress and in front of it lay a vast stone labyrinth. Walls cut through parts of the labyrinth as obstacles for any opponent.

"Do you still want to look for her?" the Goblin-Moogle King challenged.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin-Moogle City?" Tifa asked as they were not in her bedroom anymore and she turned to the Goblin-Moogle King.

"Turn back, Tifa," the Goblin-Moogle King warned her "Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't," Tifa stubbornly pressed on again "Don't you understand that I can't?"

She turned back to look at the castle.

"What a pity," came the drawled reply as he moved behind her.

"It doesn't look that far," Tifa scoffed.

"It's further than you think," the Goblin-Moogle King said by her ear, making her jump "Time is short."

A clock appeared by them with thirteen numbers on instead of twelve.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve The Labyrinth before your baby sister becomes one of us forever."

He stepped back and faded away with the clock.

"Such a pity," his voice echoed.

Tifa looked around as she realised she wasn't in her room anymore and sighed as she stared at the labyrinth.

"The Labyrinth," she muttered "Doesn't look that hard. Well, come on, feet."

She began walked down the hill and towards the Labyrinth. The sun rose and lit up the Labyrinth once she reached the bottom of the hill. She saw a short man with blonde hair urinating in a small lake. Looking very embarrassed, she looked away.

"Excuse me?" she said meekly.

"Oh!" the man said as he stopped and pulled his pants up "Excuse me!"

He took one look at Tifa.

"Oh, it's you," he grunted and picked up a spray.

"Excuse me but," Tifa continued as he went to the faeries flying around "I have to get through this labyrinth, could you help me?"

She saw the small faeries and smiled as they fluttered near her.

"Oh, how sweet," she murmured.

"Fifty…seven," the short man said as he sprayed one.

Tifa gasped as he kicked some dirt over it and went over to the faerie.

"How could you?" she asked, appalled by his treatment and knelt down to pick it up "Poor thing…"

She picked it up and looked at the man.

"You monster-ow!"

She dropped the faerie abruptly.

"It bit me!" she said in disbelief.

"What do you expect faeries to do?" the short man asked as he turned to her.

"I thought they did nice things," Tifa said as she nursed her hand "Like granting wishes."

"Hn," the man grunted and turned to spray another faerie "Shows what you know, don't it? Fifty-eight."

"Horrible," Tifa muttered as she examined her bite.

"Eh?" the man turned "No I ain't. I'm Cid. Who are you?"

"Tifa," Tifa replied.

"That's what I thought."

Cid turned back and continued spraying the faeries.

"Fifty-nine."

"Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?" Tifa asked as she followed him.

"Maybe," Cid shrugged and ran up to another faerie.

"Well where is it?" Tifa asked.

"Sixty!" Cid said as he sprayed the faerie.

"I said, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

"Ugh!" Tifa threw up her arms "It's hopeless asking you anything!"

"Not if you ask the right questions," came the response.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"Oh?"

Cid stopped and turned.

"Ah," he said "Now that's more like it."

He pointed past Tifa.

"You get in there."

Tifa turned and saw doors that hadn't been there before opening. She stepped forward to the doors, curiously looking inside.

"You really going in there, are you?" Cid asked.

"Yes," Tifa turned to him "I'm afraid I have to."

She turned back to the doors and went through, finding herself on a long stretch of pathway. She couldn't see the end of it from either way. One way was completely clear, the other had tree trunks and whatnot obscuring the pathway.

"Dowdy, ain't it?!" Cid abruptly said, catching her off guard and chuckled "Now, would you go left or right?"

Tifa looked both ways.

"They both look the same."

"Well," Cid grunted "You're not going to get very far."

"Which way would you go?" Tifa asked.

"Me?" Cid said as he pointed to himself "I wouldn't go either way."

"If that's all the help you're going to be, you can just leave," Tifa said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know your problem?" Cid said as he pointed to her "You take too many things for granted!"

He gestured the Labyrinth.

"Take this Labyrinth. Even if you get to the centre, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion," Tifa scoffed as he walked out.

"Well it's a lot better than yours!" came the snide remark.

Tifa turned and sighed as she watched him.

"Thanks for nothing, Seth."

"It's Cid!" Cid snapped as he pointed at her "And don't say I didn't warn you!"

As he stormed out, the Labyrinth doors slammed, echoing in the Labyrinth. Tifa turned at the noise, took a deep breath and began going down the left way of the path. She walked, stepping over branches, pushing twigs out of the way and generally getting no progress through the Labyrinth.

"What did they mean Labyrinth?" she said as she eventually stopped "There are no turns or corners or anything, it just goes on and on!"

She sighed and leaned against the wall. An idea popped into her head as she stared ahead.

"Maybe it doesn't," she murmured "Maybe I'm just taking it granted that it does…"

She then began jogging down the path. But after a while of running, she began to ran out of breath and screamed, punching the walls in frustration. She sunk down to a seating position with a sigh.

"Ello!" came a tiny voice.

Tifa jumped and looked around. She saw a black worm with bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"Did you just say hello?" she asked.

"No, I just said 'Ello!' but that's close enough," came the reply.

"You're a worm, aren't you?" Tifa asked as she took a closer look at him.

"Yeah, that's right!" the worm nodded.

"You don't, by any chance, know a way through this Labyrinth, do you?"

"Who me? No, I'm just a worm."

"Oh…"

The worm gestured to a small hole.

"Come inside, meet the missus!" he invited.

"No thank you," Tifa rejected the offer politely "But I have to solve this Labyrinth."

She sighed as she looked down the pathway.

"But there aren't any turns, any openings or anything! It just goes on and on and…"

"Well you ain't looking right!" the worm chirruped "It's full of openings, you're just not seeing them!"

Tifa turned back to the worm.

"Well where are they?" she asked.

"There's one just across there," the worm gestured to the wall in front of them "Right in front of you!"

Tifa looked in front of her.

"No there isn't," she said as all she saw was a wall.

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea!" the worm insisted.

"But there isn't an opening!"

The worm chuckled.

"Of course there is! You try walking through it, you'll see what I mean!"

"What?" Tifa asked as she got up and walked towards it.

"Go! Go on then!"

Tifa looked at the wall again.

"It's just a wall, there's no way through!"

"Things are not always what they seem in this place," the worm shrugged "So you can't take anything for granted."

Tifa turned to face the wall and held her hands out. Slowly, she stepped forward and found a pathway camouflaged with the wall.

"Hey!" she smiled and began going down one way.

"Hey, hang on!" the worm called.

"Thank you, that was incredibly helpful!" Tifa thanked with a wide smile.

"Don't go that way!" the worm shouted.

"What was that?" Tifa came back to look at him

"I said, don't go that way!" the worm gestured to where she was about to go "Never go that way!"

"Oh, thanks!" Tifa smiled and went the other way.

"Ugh," the worm shook his head "If she'd kept on going that way, she'd go straight to that castle!"


End file.
